Streetpass
Streetpass is one of the secondary functions of the Nintendo 3DS. It allows data to be shared between players' 3DS systems, and is used by some games for additional features. Streetpass only works for games in which both players have enabled it. Games using Streetpass ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Before Flynn reaches Tokyo, Burroughs will activate the Streetpass function. There are 2 different versions: White Card, and Black Card. White Cards allow the player to obtain items and increase stats, while Black Cards allow the attached demon to change into another demon with an additional skill, the result depending on the player's level (can be no more than 5 levels higher) and how many times the player has streetpassed. There is also an update patch on the 3DS E-Shop which allows players to gain 40 App Points for a successful streetpass when both players have ''Shin Megami Tensei IV and either Soul Hackers or Etrian Odyssey 4. In addition, Streetpassed players can be called upon to perform a group attack during once within the player's game. List of Streetpass Demons List of Streetpass Items *Amrita Soda *Amrita Shower *Expanse Meat *Bead Chain *Chakra Drop *Soma *Revival Bead *Dekaja Stone *Agilao Stone *Maragi Stone *Mazan Stone *Zionga Stone *Megidola Stone *Dx Incense *Ag Incense *Lu Incense *Magic Mirror *Light Grimoire *Heavy Grimoire *10-Point Card *Chainsaw (Sword) *Traitor's Knife (Dagger) *Frost Scepter (Mace) *Hawthorn Spear (Spear) *Voulge (Spear) *Ame-no-Nuboko (Spear) *White Earring (Accessory) *Power Earring (Accessory) Current list may not be all items available ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Since many players in regions outside of Japan can find themselves somewhat isolated from other 3DS owners, in addition to the normal way Streetpass functions, by passing within a certain distance of another 3DS owner while both players' consoles are in sleep mode, ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse includes internet connectivity with its Streetpass functions, similar to those in Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. For every 2 hours of in-game time that pass, a player can connect and exchange DDS (Streetpass) Cards with 10 random players from all over the world, allowing all players to benefit from the game's Streetpass function even if nobody else in their region owns a 3DS and Apocalypse. The DDS Cards to which the player attaches the demon they wish to share or show off come in two types - Fusion and Growth. With Growth-type, the attached demon will gain +1 to one of its stats, chosen at random. When Fusion-type is chosen, the attached demon will change into any one of the demons listed below, chosen at random, proved the player has fusion Streetpassed the required number of times and the resulting demon is no higher than Nanashi's level +1. Each demon comes with a specific bonus skill in addition to their normal skillset. Notice that several Famed and Zealot race demons are among the results, giving the player another possible way to acquire them aside from Fusion accidents. List of Streetpass Demons List of Streetpass Items No matter which DDS Card is used, Growth-type or Fusion-type, the demon will return with items from Streetpassing, both from normal Streetpasses and Internet Streetpasses. The items brought back are selected at random from 10 groups of items. The item group is selected based on the total number of people met during Streetpasses divided by 5 (rounded down). In addition to this, if the demon is attached to a Growth-type card, several Grimoires will also be obtained. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers In the 3DS remake of ''Soul Hackers, the special demon Nemechi can gain D-Souls using the streetpass feature, which are used to purchase new, special demons added to the remake. Available demons *''Requires an unknown number of D-Souls before appearing.'' **''Requires 2500 D-Souls before appearing.'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth In ''Persona Q, players can share personas using the Streetpass function - each player can register a persona to be shared, and a successful streetpass registers each player's shared persona in one another's Persona Compendiums. Personas can also be shared online as s. See Also *List of Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons *List of Shin Megami Tensei IV Items *List of Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Demons *List of Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Items *List of Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons *Persona Q QR Codes Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Category:Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth